


A ballad of romance

by Bavariah



Series: Tywin/Sansa (one-shots or ficlets) [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Christmas Presents, Crooner Tywin Lannister, F/M, Sapphire Eyes, Secret Relationship, Wulf Pack 12/20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bavariah/pseuds/Bavariah
Summary: Tywin sings for Sansa before Christmas.
Relationships: Tywin Lannister/Sansa Stark
Series: Tywin/Sansa (one-shots or ficlets) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896136
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Pack Member Stories





	A ballad of romance

  
  


Tywin was exhausted from the concert tonight. Though he undoubtedly loved singing since he remembered. Music was his friend in happiness and Sadness. His life wasn't worth it if not for a few notes written on a sheet. The concert was the nation’s talk, and there were no empty seats in the Lannisport National Hall. Famous figures from high society attended the events, and although his vocal ability pushed to the limits, he never backed down from a challenge. 

Journalists with their cameras knew better than to follow him backstage. He was a well-connected man through the reputation he built over the last 30 years. He rarely sang at a wedding, but if he did, he knew where, when, and for whom. Those occasions were highly celebrated, with millions of Westrosi hearing Tywin’s voice through the tv and radio. 

Tonight, he sang for Sansa the words of affection and love. The world might not know about their relationship, but it was enough for them. All eyes were on Tywin as he sang ‘Sapphire Eyes,’ but no one knew who it was meant to be for. A song warmed the attendees and warmed Sansa’s heart in the cold of December.

Tywin remembered well his first real interaction with his lover. He was absent-minded on the road to his home. He looked through the window and spotted a young lady driving her car chatting with someone. She seemed happy from the expression on her face, and her gown explained everything. She was one of the attendees at his concert. She loved his performance, and it made him smile, and he rarely did that.

* * *

Later, she slipped secretly to his changing room when the concert was over. 

“How was my performance?” He opened his arms for her and pressed a kiss on her forehead. Despite his long history in the industry, her opinion mattered to him. Sometimes, she dazzled him with little details he hadn't paid attention to. She was better than all these Critics that didn't know a from b. 

“It was great, especially the last song,” She whispered to him mischievously. 

“Sapphire Eyes is your eyes, my beloved.” He removed a curl from her face and kissed her softly on the lips. He poured all his devotion and appreciation into the kiss, holding her face gently.

“I’m happy I'll spend Christmas with you, Tywin,” she said in a hushed breath. “And if you want, I’ll perform a little Santa’s baby for you.” She winked at him.

“Do I consider this as my Christmas gift?” 

“Your first gift. There’s more, baby.” Tywin was almost drooling hearing it, knowing well what that meant. 

He was waiting for the holidays to propose, and now his chance had come. He liked playing games when she visited his home. The guest seduced the host and later spent the night together. However, he didn’t want to continue it anymore. She wasn’t his dirty little secret, a bimbo or a gold digger. She was Sansa Stark, a worthy woman. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Mk_GmhD053E 
> 
> I was listening to Santa Baby while writing this piece. I hope everyone enjoys the Eartha Kitt version as I did, and Merry Christmas!


End file.
